Functionalized graphene sheets possess high surface area and a two-dimensional carbon, where the carbon to oxygen (C/O) ratio and surface functionalities are molecularly engineered based on synthesis parameters. Functionalized graphene sheets have been used to form nanocomposite materials for a variety of applications. The functionalized graphene sheets are most often utilized to increase mechanical strength and to increase electrical conductivity.
Wang et. al., Ternary self-assembly of ordered metal oxide-graphene nanocomposites for electrochemical energy storage,” ACS Nano 4, 1587-95 (2010), describe surfactant chemistry as providing self-assembly of metal oxide and functionalized graphene sheet nanostructures. The nanostructures are described as having energy storage applications. Shen et. al., “Layer-by-Layer Self-Assembly of Graphene Nanoplatelets. Langmuir 25, 6122-28 (2009), describe complementary charged functionalized graphene sheets being chemically modified with polyelectrolytes that electrostatically assemble into layer-by-layer structures. Patil et. al., “Aqueous Stabilization and Self-Assembly of Graphene Sheets into Layered Bio-Nanocomposites using DNA. Adv. Mater. 21, 3159-64 (2009), report synthesis of lamellar bio nanocomposites prepared using functionalized graphene sheets with DNA functionalization.
Nanocomposite energetic materials are heterogeneous mixtures of metallic fuels (aluminum (Al), boron, magnesium, etc.) and inorganic oxidizers (cupric oxide, bismuth trioxide (Bi2O3), ferric oxide, etc.) with nanoscale dimensions. The organization, intimacy, and dimensions of the discrete fuels and oxidizers in the nanocomposites largely influence their combustion kinetics. Increasing the fuel and oxidizer interfacial contact area enhances the reaction rate of a nanocomposite. Nanocomposite energetic materials have been self-assembled using complementary DNA strands, electrostatically charged aerosols, and molecular polymer linkers.